Water firestreams are often used in battling fires. Water is similarly used in cleaning up and containing hazardous material spills. Although effective to a degree, several problems have consistently plagued water firestream users.
One problem relates directly to the weight of the water. When using water firestreams, it is often impossible to spray the water onto the fire or spill from a safe distance. The basis of this problem can be traced to limitations on the distance a water firestream can travel. Engines capable of driving water firestreams with necessary force are often cost and size prohibitive.
Hose lines containing water may also lead to problems. Full hoses are heavy and to advance them requires more work by fire fighting personnel.
Another problem associated with the use of water firestreams involves the immediate runoff or rapid evaporation associated with water. Water must be continually sprayed to put out the fire. Water firestreams are also ineffective in penetrating waxy and oily fuels often found at the sight of the fire.
Based on the aforementioned problems, developers of fire fighting systems recognize the advantages of foam discharging systems over water discharging systems. Foam systems combine water, air and detergent to form a bubble-structured product. However, it is difficult to combine the water and detergent with the air.
Aspirated foam systems combine air and water by passing the water through an aspirating nozzle. Aspirated foam systems, however, are plagued with low water velocity as the water exits the nozzle because of the power lost in combining the air and water solution.
Fire fighting systems must also be durable enough to withstand adverse conditions, while remaining compact enough for ready transportation to the fire. The present invention meets these requirements and overcomes the problems of the previously mentioned systems.